Shy Darkness by Genis Sage
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a story written by Genis Sage from TOS. This story tells the truth behind a warlock. Couples are Gesea GenisXPresea Colloyd ColleteXLloyd Sheelos SheenaXZelos EmilXMarta TenebraeXAqua and RaineOC
1. Definition of A Warlock

Genis Sage: Well, I am here writing a story for a Quest on Banger Universe Site that David the Writer created for us characters. This quest deals with a character having the power to sense his enemies that have certain things. I have created this story called Shy Darkness for A TOS entry of it.

Presea Combatir: What might the couples be?

Genis Sage: Main Couple is Gesea and Side-Couples are Colloyd, Sheelos, EmilXMarta, TenebraeXAqua, and RaineOC. I think Raine might reminder this OC from the title list on the Wikia.

Raine Sage: You mean it's him?!

Genis: Yep, sis. Things are not always what they expected. I start with asking Shadow the Hedgehog to come here.

Shadow The Hedgehog: I am listening in because I want to know what the first chapter is turning in for me.

David the Writer: I would also like to know why certain TOSDOTNW Couples are in there so I am here to.

Genis: Cool and You'll find out but it relates to Ratatosk. Disclaimer, Please.

David the Writer: I will do it since I want to see this. All TOS Characters and Iselia (C) Namco Tales. This story might be interesting. I say this story might be worth discovery on Fan-Fiction.

Genis: Are you saying if this chapter is good enough, it will go up on Fan-Fiction?

David the Writer: Yes I am.

Genis: Well then thanks for the disclaimer, David the Writer. Background Song is Not I by Demon Hunter. Now on with the first Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 1: Definition of a Warlock**

Genis knows he's a mage but his class is Warlock. That is when he decided to look up 'Warlock' in the Dictionary to find out it means that Warlocks are mages of the Dark Arts. He never realized people considered him to use Dark Arts for his spells. That's when he realized he needed to show them what the Dark Artes truly are. That's when he went to Raine's library of Spell Books to steal a Book of Dark Spells. It was the only way he can show what a Warlock truly is. Soon enough his Artes became darker and more like a Warlock's. Then he see that his Artes can work just like these do through the exhibition of Artes he shows his friends. Then he decided to do the next chapter of spells in the book. When he got there, he saw why they called these spells by the name of Dark Spells. These spells have the user summon demons.

Genis says "This is what it means to truly be a warlock. This is what my class is and so I must do it."

Suddenly Raine walks in, investigating the mysterious Dark Aura that is coming from around Genis's Exhibition. That is when she sees the Dark Spell Book. He knew eventually he would learn what it meant to be a warlock but he didn't think it would be this early. That's when she tried to take the book from him but he told her to leave it alone. She knew what she had to do.

Raine says "Do you truly wish to follow in the footsteps of your fellow mages of your class?"

Genis says "Why does that concern you?"

Raine says "Because A warlock is able to sense a certain enemy that is coming soon. This means, since you know the power of your class, you will be called into battle to fight against it. I don't want to lose my only member of my family left. Will you be willing to risk your life to fight the enemy with a panicked sister at home?"

Genis says "I'm sorry, sis, but I am willing to risk it. If I must, I might do something to get you part of this battle."

Raine says "If it comes too risky, please do for help. You don't just call me to battle but call everyone you know to battle."

Genis says "I promise I will."

Raine placed the book on the floor and walked out with a worried face. Genis knew he had to do what he must do this time. He must help his fellow warlocks to beat this evil to show the world that not all Darkness needs to be feared. They have shown that Light and other elements can be helpful and a little bit of Darkness but not all of it entirely. He started drawing his circle of summoning. He had to give up one thing to summon his first demon known as a Dark Imp. That cost is one drop of blood so he cut his finger just a little to let out a drop of blood. He then started the chant. With that finished, his blood pact to the Dark Spells has become eternal. He successfully summoned his Dark Imp.

His Dark Imp says "My name is Lillith. I am a rare thing for even Dark Imps because I am female."

Genis says "I am Genis Sage and I am your young master."

Lillith says "Yes, you are young but still gifted to do this at this age."

Genis smiled and he practiced his Dark Spells from the first chapter. He needed to keep getting better at them. Soon enough, he will need for battle.

TBC...

* * *

Genis Sage: So how was that for my first chapter?

Shadow the Hedgehog: It truly is painful to watch someone let their only brother choose his fate. This might be a good time to issue the reward.

David the Writer: I agree to what you said, Shadow. I think he deserves a good reward. That reward will be this is posted on Fan-fiction.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Agreed.

Genis Sage: Couples will be coming soon. So what did everyone think? Please send a message anyway you want.


	2. Warlock Call

Genis Sage: I am already ready to start my next chapter of Shy Darkness. This chapter is called Warlock Call. This will include some other Warlocks in it.

Presea: I hope things don't get too bad.

Raine: So this is where I lose you for the time being.

Genis Sage: Yeah, I'm sorry but I have to do it now that the pact is done, Raine.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Continue this story will do great for your rep with the Banger Universe.

David the Writer: He knows but this is painful to watch and read.

Genis Sage: I know and it's painful to write as well. (Thinks) No one knows how much I truly respect Raine. (Talking) I need a disclaimer, through.

Raine: I will do it. All TOS Characters and Iselia (C) Namco Tales. Unnamed Warlocks (C) tAll3Shyguy of Banger Universe Devs on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction.

Genis: Thanks, Sis. Background Song is Dance with The Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Warlock Call

One month passed since Raine warned Genis of his consequence and Genis made the pact. At this point, Genis only knew very few second chapter spells. Suddenly 10 robed figures walked into the town. Lloyd approached them, looking rather angry.

Lloyd says "What is your business here, Warlocks?"

One of the warlocks says "We are here to get to our fellow warlock who lives in this town."

Colette says "We don't have any of your type of Warlocks in here."

Raine looked quite worried because she knows now that Genis has made the pact with his Dark Imp.

The same warlock says "Yes, you do. You just don't know he has been practicing the Dark Arts yet."

Genis walked toward the group of Warlocks and knows what he needs to do.

Genis says "That must mean the enemy that we warlocks are needed to be able to defeat it is here."

Lloyd and Colette look quite surprised that Genis is including himself in their group.

The very same warlock says "So Raine told you of it, my fellow warlock. You must come with us."

Lloyd says "Genis, what is the meaning of this? You aren't one of them. You don't have any demons."

Genis says "I should show you that that statement is wrong. May I, My fellow Warlock?"

The Warlock that has been talking tells him that he may. Then Genis uses his magic to summon his Dark Imp named Lillith.

Lillith says "Lillith the Female Dark Imp is here for you, Master Genis."

Lloyd, Colette, Raine, and the ten Warlocks are surprised to see he not only has a Dark Imp but a female Dark Imp. That tells Lloyd that Genis must leave with his fellow Warlocks and so he tells him to leave with tears in his eyes.

Genis leaves his hometown with the warlocks to see his friends in Iselia are sad for his departure. He specifically looks at Raine and sees she is the most sad. The next three days, he does his best to battle his enemies but things didn't go as planned for the Warlocks and the armies of the two nations. This defined his class as a certain declining class because of their falling numbers. This will have ended Genis's life if a certain spirit didn't save him. That spirit is unknown to him until the end.

TBC...


	3. Running into Presea

Genis Sage: And I still want to continue writing the entry.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Well that previous chapter got you a lot of Reputation toward the Banger Universe.

Genis Sage: Cool. This chapter is called 'Running into Presea' because Presea finally comes in. This is when it will start getting awkward until we get to Iselia. Alright, so any comments on the title.

Presea: That is very awkward for my entrance. Will we get to see who your savior is?

Genis Sage: Yes it is shown here and you were called to help out this spirit.

Presea: Oh, that's embarrassing.

Ratatosk: No kidding. All Characters and Ginnungagap Entrance (C) Namco Tales.

Presea: That's where we are? Also, what is he doing here?

Genis Sage: You'll see. Thanks for the Disclaimer, Ratatosk. Background Song is Cold by Crossfade. Now on with the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Running into Presea

Genis woke up to see Presea in a bedroom with him. He looked down to see he was undressed. He saw his clothes were being sewed up by Presea.

Genis, Embarrassed beyond belief, says "Presea, how did we get here?"

Presea says "Ratatosk saved you from death by your enemy, the Deprived. He asked me to come here before he did so and, when he got back, he asked me to take care of you."

Genis says "So you're saying that's why you stitching my clothes from the wounds. Why do you think he wanted you here and where is here?"

Presea looks at him and says "We're at the entrance to the Ginnungagap. He knows that we care for each other a lot and that's why he asked me here. He can't figure out why but he thinks our relationship has more to it than both of us show."

Presea then thinks "Ratatosk doesn't know how much I truly care for Genis. When I heard that this was for Genis, I came as quickly as possible even if he uses the Dark Arts."

Genis thinks "I guess Ratatosk sees my love for Presea. He has seen love before thanks to Emil and Marta. Why did Presea come through? I use the Dark Arts even through I look like a good person."

Genis says "How quickly did you come?"

Presea says "I think it is best to save that answer for later."

Genis says "Is Ratatosk out there, waiting to talk to me?"

Presea says "Yes, he is."

Genis walks out of the small hut to see Ratatosk standing there.

Ratatosk says "So you're better."

Tenebrae says "Well That is good to see."

Aqua says "Yeah, It is."

Genis is surprised to see with him stands Tenebrae and Aqua. Ratatosk explains his situation to Genis and tells him to take Tenebrae, Aqua, and Presea with him.

Presea says "I am coming with him?"

Ratatosk says "He needs everything he can get to beat the Deprived so yeah."

Tenebrae looks happy to finally be able to leave again. Aqua is a little sad that Richter isn't here to travel with them as well.

Ratatosk says "I couldn't save any of your fellow Warlocks. I just saved you and saw who betrayed your army."

Genis says "Who was it?"

Ratatosk says "The Mithos Rebirth... He has branded the Dark Artes trusting as the cause of it. Some don't believe him though."

Genis says "That stupid Half-Elvin angel rebirth. He would brand all of us traitors even though just I survived."

Ratatosk says "Well you four better get going to the first possible Town, which the closest through this portal is Iselia.

Genis says "well then let's go guys."

The group enter the portal to get onto the highway to Iselia. Genis then looks at Presea as they walk to Iselia.

Genis says "So how quickly did you come to my aid?"

Presea says "You really want to know that now..."

Genis says "I want to know now so that we can get it over with."

Presea says "As soon as I found out it was you, I came as quickly as I could. I don't care if you use dark artes. I care for you." She then thinks "A lot more than I am willing to admit."

Genis says "I care for you as well. In fact Presea, I love you. I am telling you this now just in case I don't survive this battle."

Genis walked ahead of her a lot quicker after that. Presea couldn't believe it. He loves her, and yet it all made sense. \

Presea says "Wait, Genis..."

But it was too late because they had come up to a battle.

TBC...

* * *

Genis Sage: Well how was that?

Shadow the Hedgehog: I liked it. you get 100 gald for each chapter so far.

Presea: You finally admitted your True feelings, Genis.

Genis Sage: I know but you haven't admitted yours.

David The writer: Genis, I got a question. Would you like a Tales of Symphonia character to write a sequel to this?

Genis Sage: Uh, I don't know. Would this sequel be a Dragon Age 2 based off this?

David the Writer: Yes.

Genis Sage: Well the Deprived Anti-Hero of me in this fiction dying ends the life of the Other Deprived so no.

David the Writer: thanks for letting me know.

Genis Sage: no Problem.


End file.
